battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Quad Bike
The Quad Bike is a usable vehicle in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 They are very fast, lightly-armored transports which can be used to carry a driver and a passenger to the frontline or into enemy territory. They are useful for initial rushes as well as reaching far-off objectives quite quickly, but due to their low health they can easily be destroyed by a single projectile fired from most explosive devices. A hard crash into an obstacle may also be enough to blow up the ATV if it has already sustained some damage. The driver and passenger are both very exposed as well, and can be targeted easily by enemies in the distance. The passenger faces backwards and can provide support with their weapon against targets, however this can prove difficult if the bike is running at full speed and making sharp turns. Despite these weaknesses, it is nonetheless an excellent flanking vehicle which can quickly drop players into an enemy base. It is also a popular vehicle for road kills, as enemies are often caught unaware and can easily be taken out before they have a chance to react. Strategy Due to the high speed of the Quad Bike, players are often able to move into enemy territory before they are able to pinpoint the exact location, which can allow crafty players to fake out the opposition by jumping off the bike at one location and hiding nearby. Enemy players will often come over to investigate and possibly commandeer the bike, while the original driver can take them out from his position before moving to a new one. This can also work well in Rush matches, where a player may appear to be going for one M-COM Station but in reality they may be sneaking to the other. Similar to what players do to the UAV, a friendly player can stick C4 to the front of a Quad Bike and the driver can ram the bike into the objective and have a teammate detonate the C4, damaging or possibly destroying the objective. The C4 can also be detonated when encountering multiple enemies as if the player wishes, however this is more of a novelty tactic and likely not the most effective way to get kills. The low durability of the Quad Bike generally means that it will usually be a one-use vehicle, and players should keep that in mind if they are planning to rush into enemy territory. The best strategy for the bike is to use it as a one-way ticket to behind enemy lines when defenses are too strong to be breached on foot. In Rush, when defenders have pushed ahead of the objectives, a bike can be used to run through to the MCOM Stations which can be armed, thus requiring the defenders to pull back. Alternatively, C4 can be planted and detonated before defenders have a chance to react. A similar tactic can be used against other vehicles. Load the Quad Bike with as much C4 as possible, and then weaken it with a low powered weapon. Drive the Quad Bike into an enemy vehicle (Such as a heavy tank) at maximum speed, and the explosions can easily destroy the target. Trivia *If the player jumps off of the quadbike and it hits an enemy, in the enemy's "your killer" screen, it will say he/she was killed with "death" shown by a Skull and Crossbones. It also says "player 1 DEATH player 2" in the killfeed. *Sometimes, when spawning on a squad mate who is driving, a player will be able to look and shoot in all directions around the vehicle, rather than just looking off the back. From a third person standpoint, they appear as if they are looking backwards, despite shooting in the opposite direction. On hardcore, despite being able to shoot at their driver, they won't hurt/kill the driver. *The Quad Bike can only score a roadkill if the wheels hit an enemy. Otherwise, they will pass right through unscathed. *When the player sits on the quad bike, their hands are not visible on the handle bars. If the player looks down, they dont cast a shadow since DICE did not put a body or character model over the game camera. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:light armored vehicles